My Love Imouto
by CobChai
Summary: Mereka bersaudara, tapi ada rasa cinta diantara mereka. Saat sang adik mengenal cinta dari seseorang, sang kakak sangat tidak suka. Sang kakak hanya ingin sang adik membalas cintanya. Bagaimana selanjutnya... Au, OOC...
1. Prologue

Hallo minna-san...

Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

Warning tentunya AU, OOC, geje, abal, dll.

Fic ini di buat atas permintaan Hime Kurosaki dan yuka. Fic ini merupakan fic yang kedua dengan pairing IchiHime. Sebetulnya akan aq publisasikan setelah fic DTT selesai. Setelah mendapat PM dari Hime akhirnya aq publisasikan sekarang. Semoga kedepannya tidak ngadat... dan ini pertama kali aq membuat fic dengan prolog.

* * *

Prologue

.

.

Tubuh gadis itu gemetar saat mendengar kata cinta yang terucap dari mulut kakaknya. Siapa bilang kata cinta itu indah? Terkadang, cinta itu mempermainkan hidup seseorang. Bagaimana bisa kata cinta terucap bila mereka bersaudara. Gadis muda itu menatap kakaknya yang berdiri didepannya. Mata abu-abunya melihat mata hazelt kakaknya, masih tak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

"O...," gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Onii-chan..," desisnya.

Kakaknya memeluk tubuhnya yang masih gemetar. Gadis itu pasif menerima pelukan dari kakaknya. Tangannya menggenggam rok yang dipakainya. Air matanya mengalir di kedua pipinya. Matanya masih membelalak dalam keterkejutan. Bukan kakaknya saja yang merasakan cinta, tapi dia sendiri merasakan cinta. Cinta yang tumbuh dengan beranjaknya mereka ke remaja. Bukan cinta sebagai saudara, melainkan cinta antara lawan jenis. Perasaan itu selalu di hilangkan dari pikirannya. Bagaimana mungkin saudara mencintai saudaranya. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang, dunia, dan ayah mereka.

"Aku tahu, sebenarnya ini tidak boleh di lakukan oleh seorang kakak. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan rasa cintaku padamu, Hime," bisiknya di telinga saudaranya.

.

.

.

Malam kian larut. Suasana kediaman keluarga Kurosaki terasa hening. Seorang pemuda tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Suara langkah kaki mendekat menghampirinya. Ichigo tidak memperhatikan orang yang berdiri didekatnya. Pikirannya bergulat dengan masalah cintanya dengan adiknya.

"Ichigo," panggil orang itu dan duduk dekat dengannya.

Spontan Ichigo melihat orang yang duduk di dekatnya.

"Otoo-san?"

Ishin menghela nafas dalam-dalam, "Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan. Kau.. mencintai Orihime, benarkan?"

Mata hazeltnya terbuka lebar. Bagaimana ayahnya tahu tentang perasaannya pada adiknya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu, orang tua?" Ichigo melirik ayahnya.

"Sudah lama aku mengetahuinya. Sejak kepulanganmu dari sekolah kedokteran di luar negeri, adikmu tidak seceria biasanya."

"Kau tidak marah padaku? Karena mencintai adiknya sendiri?" tanya Ichigo pada ayahnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Saya membuat fic ini karena terinpirasi dari warna rambut Ichigo dan Orihime yang hampir sama. Bagaimana bila ada cinta diantara mereka. Tentu saja setting-nya OC, AU, soalnya saya kesulitan bila di sesuaikan dengan aslinya. Ada yang sudah bisa menebak jalan ceritanya atau pairing kedepannya?

Arigato sudah membaca fic ini. Tak lupa pula tinggalkan review anda, untuk melanjutkan jalan ceritanya kedepan.

~Salam Hangat~


	2. Chapter 1

**Bleach :** Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning :** Tentu saja setting-nya OC, AU, soalnya saya kesulitan bila di sesuaikan dengan aslinya.

**A/N :** Saya minta maaf bila lama updet-nya. Tugas yang menumpuk membuatku lupa melanjutkan Fic ini. Selain itu, saya juga ada tanggungan Fic** DTT** dan **Story UlquiHime**. Pikiran saya tidak konsen, Gomen. Dalam chap ini semoga para reader menikmatinya. Saya juga butuh saran dan kesan dari chap ini untuk melanjutkan chap berikutnya.

Bagi reader terutama yang mereview Fic ini, saya mengucapkan **Arigatou Gozaimasuta**. Kalian sudah menyempatkan mampir dan mereview. **Buat :** ZangetsuIchigo13, Hime gatou GozaimasutaKurosaki, Kyo Tho, IchiHime FC, Rigel Pendargon Draven, Neriel-chan ichihime, SasuHina Lovers.

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

* * *

Kicau burung terdengar dari pohon. Sinar cerahnya mulai merayap keluar dari ufuk timur. Jarum jam menunjukkan 06.00 pagi. Seorang gadis tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tempat tidur yang empuk menjadi alas tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian. Orihime Kurosaki, merenggangkan tubuhnya. Mata abu-abunya mengerjap pelan. Hangat. Tubuhnya terasa hangat meski AC kamar menyala. Kepalanya mendongak keatas. Melihat wajah kakaknya. Lalu beralih pada jam beker di meja samping tempat tidur. Matanya terbelalak. Dia akan telat sekolah.

"Onii-chan, bangun!" tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kakaknya yang mendekapnya.

Kakaknya masih menikmati tidurnya. Sekali lagi dia menggoyangkan tubuh kakaknya.

"Bangun! Kita akan terlambat sekolah, Onii-chan."

Orihime beranjak dari tempat tidur setelah lepas dari dekapan kakaknya. Dia berlari kekamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian sekolah (seragam sekolah sama dengan di animenya), dia membangunkan kakaknya sekali lagi.

Mata coklat hazelt terbuka. Dia melonjak bangun dari tempat tidur. Melihat adiknya berdiri dengan seragam sekolah.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" matanya melihat jam beker.

Orihime cemberut, "Sudah berkali-kali aku membangunkan, Onii-chan."

Ichigo Kurosaki, dia bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi setelah mendengar kata adiknya.

Orihime memasukkan buku kedalam tas. Lalu bercermin. Menyisir rambut panjang orange-nya.

Di dapur, dua adiknya tengah mempersiapkan sarapan pagi. Karin Kurosaki dan Yuzu Korusaki, mereka kembar. Tapi sifat mereka berlainan.

Seorang pria setengah baya duduk di meja makan. Seperti biasa, dia menunggu sarapan pagi dengan membaca koran. Dia memiliki sebuah klinik kecil di rumahnya dan bekerja disana. Tak lama kemudian, dua putrinya datang dari dapur membawa makanan di meja makan. Isshin Kurosaki, seorang ayah dari empat anak. Matanya melihat pintu kamar yang masih tertutup.

Dua anaknya menempati kamar itu. Meskipun sudah remaja, mereka masih tidur satu kamar. Sejak kecil, mereka tidak terpisahkan. Ichigo selalu ada untuk Orihime. Dia akan melindungi adiknya.

Saat menginjak sekolah junior, Orihime meminta ayahnya untuk membuat kamar untuknya. Dia ingin mempunyai kamar untuk dirinya sendiri. Isshin menyuruhnya untuk menempati kamar tamu. Dari pada kamar itu kosong tidak dipakai.

Orihime pindah ke kamar tamu. Kamar tamu berukuran luas dan ada kamar mandinya. Beda dengan kamarnya dulu, ukuran kamar tidak terlalu luas. Kamar yang di huni dirinya dengan Ichigo, kakaknya. Selain itu, tidak ada kamar mandi. Dia harus keluar kamar jika ingin kekamar mandi. Kamar mandinya terletak di samping dapur.

Ichigo merasa jauh dari adiknya. Dia tidak bisa tidur saat Orihime tidak ada di sampingnya. Tidak satu tempat tidur dengannya. Akhirnya dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di kamar adiknya. Mereka tetap tidur satu kamar dan tempat tidur yang sama pula.

Itu kesalahan Isshin. Sejak kecil, Isshin menempatkan mereka dalam satu kamar. Dan membuat Ichigo tidak bisa berpisah dengan Orihime. Terkadang terlintas kekhawatiran di pikirannya. Kini mereka sudah remaja. Tapi masih tinggal satu kamar. Apa yang akan terjadi nantinya?

Pintu kamar terbuka. Orihime tersenyum melihat ayahnya dan dua adiknya. Dia berjalan setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Mereka sudah menunggu untuk sarapan pagi.

Orihime tidak pernah memasak. Keluarganya tahu selera masakannya. Mereka tidak mau sakit perut atau keracunan. Jadi, Orihime dibebas tugaskan dalam memasak.

"Ohayou!" sapanya dan duduk di meja makan.

"Ohayou!" balas sapa mereka bersamaan.

Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo keluar dari kamar. Dia bergabung untuk sarapan pagi. Menu makan pagi kali ini ada nasi kari, tempura, dan onigiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

High School Karakura.

Orihime berjalan di lorong menuju kelas. Ichigo selalu di sampingnya. Mereka tinggal satu kelas. Kelas 1-3 menjadi tujuan mereka.

"Ohayou semua?" Orihime tersenyum melihat teman-temannya. Ichigo melangkah ke bangkunya. Dia duduk dan menghela nafas.

Gadis berambut pendek menghampiri Orihime, "Ohayou, Hime," dan dia berdiri di sampingnya.

"Himeee!" gadis berambut merah dan memakai kacamata tiba-tiba datang memeluknya. Ichigo melihat adiknya. Dia berdiri dari kursinya.

Sebuah tinju mendarat di perut gadis itu. Tatsuki meninju perutnya dengan geram, "Jangan sentuh Hime, dengan otak mesum-mu."

Gadis itu bernama Chizuru. Dia menyukai Orihime. Gadis itu mempunyai kelainan. Dia lesbian. Pukulan dari Tatsuki mengakibatkan dia mental jauh menabrak kursi. Tangannya memegang perut. Meringis kesakitan.

Tatsuki Arisawa, sahabat Orihime yang jago karate. Dia takkan membiarkan Chizuru mendekatinya. Tatsuki juga bersahabat dengan Ichigo. Mereka bertemu saat umur 3 tahun di dojo dan bertarung karate.

Saat jam istirahat.

Orihime berjalan di koridor. Dia memainkan ponselnya. Mata abu-abunya tidak memperhatikan jalan. Dengan tidak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang. Dia jatuh kelantai. Merasakan pantatnya sakit, dia mengerang pelan.

Orang yang ditabraknya masih dalam posisi berdiri. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri. Orihime berdiri dengan bantuannya. Lalu orang itu meninggalkannya pergi.

Orihime berkedip satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali. Dia melihat orang itu berjalan menjauh. Belum sempat mengucapkan kata '_maaf_' orang itu sudah pergi. Berkeinginan untuk mengejarnya. Kakinya melangkah tiga langkah lalu berhenti saat kakaknya memanggil. Dia menoleh pada Ichigo yang menghampirinya.

"Imouto, apa kau tidak makan siang?" tanyanya dan mengelus kepala adiknya.

Orihime menggeleng, "Aku masih kenyang, Onii-chan."

"Oh," Ichigo hanya ber 'Oh' ria.

"Onii-chan tidak makan?" Orihime menatap kakaknya.

Ichigo merangkul adiknya, "Kalo kau tidak makan, aku juga tidak."

Deg

Jantung Orihime berdetak cepat. Perasaannya aneh bila dekat dengan kakaknya. Semburat merah di pipinya. Kakaknya sangat berarti baginya. Terkadang, dia merasa cemburu. Saat melihat kakaknya dekat dengan gadis lain.

Ichigo merasa senang bila adiknya berada dekat dengannya. Dia tidak suka melihat adiknya bergaul dengan cowok lain selain dirinya. Egois memang.

Semua cowok di sekolah mengidolakan Orihime. Mereka ingin mendekatinya dan menjadi kekasihnya. Sayangnya Ichigo selalu berada dekat dengan adiknya. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk mendekati Orihime. Terkadang mereka melihat Ichigo memperlakukan adiknya seperti seorang kekasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu tahun kemudian.

Kini mereka naik tingkat menjadi kelas dua. Sebuah papan pengumuman terpampang di depan perpustakaan. Semua murid melihatnya. Mereka akan menempati kelas baru.

Orihime melihat pengumuman itu bersama Tatsuki. Tak lama kemudian Ichigo ada di belakangnya. Mata mereka melihat papan pengumuman itu. Orihime akan ditempatkan di kelas 2-1. Tatsuki juga ditempatkan dikelas yang sama dengannya. Ada kekecewaan di mata Ichigo. Di kelas dua ini, dia tidak sekelas dengan adiknya. Dia menempati kelas 2-3.

Sebagai adik, Orihime mengerti perasaan kakaknya. Dia mendekatinya dan tersenyum lembut. Merangkul lengan kekar milik kakaknya.

"Onii-chan, jangan bersedih. Kita masih satu sekolah hehe...," Ichigo menatapnya dan memberinya senyum.

Tatsuki melihat adegan antara kakak dan adik. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Dia melihat tatapan Ichigo yang menatap lembut pada adiknya. Bukan tatapan seorang kakak. Melainkan tatapan seorang laki-laki yang menatap kekasihnya.

Hubungan apa yang terjadi antara mereka? Padahal mereka saudara. Tapi suasana hati mereka tidak seperti saudara? Melainkan sepasang kekasih. Apakah pantas saudara mencintai saudaranya sendiri?

Setelah melihat papan pengumuman, para murid dipulangkan lebih awal. Orihime dan Ichigo berjalan dengan tangan terjalin menuju rumah. Saat melintasi sungai, Ichigo membawanya dekat dengan sungai. Mereka duduk di rumput hijau. Sungai terlihat jernih dan arusnya tidak kencang. Sungai itu dangkal. Orihime melepas sepatunya. Dia berdiri dan memasukkan kakinya kedalam air sungai. Ichigo mengikutinya setelah melepas sepatunya.

Orihime tertawa senang. Dia bermain air. Memercikkan air pada kakaknya. Ichigo membalasnya. Mereka berdua bermain dengan tertawa senang. Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Orihime dan menjatuhkannya dengan pelan. Orihime berteriak saat dia terjatuh. Byuuur! Tubuhnya basah semua. Dia berdiri dan mendorong kakaknya sampai jatuh ke air. Seragam meraka basah semua.

Matahari sudah condong kebarat. Hari sudah sore. Mereka keluar dari sungai dengan tertawa riang. Sesekali pipi Orihime memerah. Mereka menenteng sepatu dan tas berjalan kerumah.

Ichigo membuka pintu dan menyuruh Orihime masuk terlabih dulu. Mereka masih tertawa sambil menaruh sepatu di rak.

"Tadaima," seru Ichigo dan Orihime.

"Onii-chan, Nee-chan. Kenapa seragam kalian basah?" tanya Yuzu melihat mereka. Dia tengah melihat TV. Lalu melihat dua kakaknya berjalan melewatinya menuju kamar.

"Kami bermain di sungai, Yuzu-chan," Orihime tersenyum melihat adiknya. Ichigo sudah berjalan masuk kamar.

Yuzu berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untuk Nee-chan."

"Tidak usah... aku akan membuatnya sendiri. Jangan khawatir, nikmatilah acara TV-nya. Oke?"

Yuzu kembali duduk dan tersenyum, "Oke, Nee-chan."

Orihime masuk kekamarnya dan menutup pintu. Tas sekolah ditaruhnya di meja belajar. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ichigo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai handuk di pinggangnya. Wajah Orihime memerah saat melihat kakaknya. Rambut orange nyolok-nya basah. Dada bidangnya terlihat berotot.

Ichigo menyeringai melihat adiknya. Dia berjalan mendekatinya. Berdiri dihadapan adiknya. Mengecup pipi mulus Orihime.

"Cepatlah mandi sebelum masuk angin, Imouto," bisiknya di telinga adiknya.

Wajahnya masih merah, "I-iya, Onii-chan," dia berlalu dari kakaknya menuju kamar mandi.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat adiknya yang wajahnya memerah. Dia suka menggodanya. Tangannya membuka pintu lemari. Memilih kaos berkerah dengan warna putih dan celana jins pendek hitam.

Pintu kamar di bukanya. Dia keluar dan menutupnya kembali. Bergabung dengan adiknya, Yuzu. Dia duduk di sampingnya. Melihat acara TV.

"Karin mana?" dia bertanya pada adiknya.

"Dia masih bermain bola di lapangan," jawab Yuzu.

"Otou-san?"

"Masih di Klinik. Onii-chan butuh sesuatu? Atau kubuatkah teh?"

Ichigo mengangguk dan menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Yuzu meninggalkannya pergi ke dapur. Membuatkan teh untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Menguap lima kali. Matanya sudah berat. Dia menguap lagi. Tangannya menarik selimut. Malam ini terasa dingin. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Ichigo meliriknya sekilas. Dia masih menata buku untuk pelajaran barunya dan memasukkan kedalam tas. Setelah selesai, dia berjalan ke tempat tidur. Kakinya naik dan menyusup masuk kedalam selimut. Dia mengecup kening adiknya dengan lembut. Merasakan wangi rambut senjanya. Tangannya menyusup di lehar jenjang Orihime. Memandang lekat wajah adiknya. Mata abu-abunya sudah tertutup. Hidung mancungnya, kulit halusnya, bulu mata yang lentik dan... bibirnya yang tipis berwarna merah alami. Hatinya berdesir. Dia menyukai semua yang dimiliki adiknya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya. Memperpendek jaraknya. Bibirnya mengecup bibir itu dengan lembut.

Bagaimana ini, seorang kakak mencium bibir adiknya?

~o0o~

**TBC**

~o0o~

* * *

**Gomen bila para reader kurang puas dengan chap ini. Jadi saya minta review kalian tentang chap ini...**

**~Senyum Hangat~**


End file.
